


American High School Story

by more_concept_than_reality



Category: My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cliche, Frerard, High School, M/M, Ryden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:16:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/more_concept_than_reality/pseuds/more_concept_than_reality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>quick handjobs and over use of clichés.</p>
            </blockquote>





	American High School Story

It took Gerard Way three years to ask Brendon Urie out. But even when he did, he sort of didn't. At all, actually. You see, Brendon was popular. Not 'I'm the fucking best' popular, but everyone knew him and everyone liked him. Especially Gerard. Brendon was funny, sweet, charming and had a great smile and the best thing was, he knew Gerard existed. That was a big deal for Gerard. They shared interests such as music and art which meant they also shared classes. Brendon had a beautiful fucking voice, he was brilliant at the drums and guitar - there was nothing he couldn't do. Except be in Gerard's league. He was the most talented person Gerard had ever known and this thought was running through his head during Math class as he came to realise he'd probably spent a good third of the lesson time _mooning_ over Brendon. So, he decided to finally do something, he just didn't know what yet. Gerard thought about it as he walked down the stairs after fourth period past the bright yellow flyers and the excited chatter of students.

Frank Iero was new to Belleville High, he had been there for five months but that was long enough to realise It's full off assholes and shitbags. Frank was full of angst, but that's just the whole teenage angsty step-the-fuck-back rebel phase _right, mom?_ So yes, he was an outcast change the record. _Everyone_ in their high school years thought they were an outcast until they were noticed by the editors of 'Popular Weekly'. He rolled his eyes at the cheerleaders, the geeks - what was with all the cliques? Yep, it was just like the movies. He rolled his eyes at that, too. Frank wanted to stay unnoticed if he was honest, he hadn't really made any friends since he moved but he hadn't been shoved up against the lockers yet either which was strange really, considering he'd wear his piercings, eyeliner and punk band tees and basically shove it in the world's face. Okay, maybe it wasn't just like the movies.

"Hey there!" Frank looked up from the lockers to see a preppy blonde girl with her hair in plaits advance towards him. She shoved something yellow in his hand "this Friday, bring alcohol, everyone is invited." She said before taking off again in a flash. Frank looked down at the flyer in his hand.

**PARTY AT JOHNSON'S HOUSE**

**BY HOLLOW POINT LAKE**

**FRIDAY 16TH AT 6PM**

**BRING FOOD BRING BOOZE**

**COME FOR A RAD TIME**

**PASS THIS ON**

**EVERYONE IS INVITED**

Frank looked the flyer over once again and rolled his eyes once again before discarding it on the ground. He took it back. It _is_ just like the movies.

 

 

Loud music blaring in Gerard's ears is what he should be used to by now, but not at a _party_ by a _lake_. What had his life become? Since when was he... Social? Gerard shrugged this thought off and listened to Dirty Harry play through the speakers. _This was his chance_. Yes, he was going to do it _here_ it was perfect, really. Drinks. Party. Brendon. Possibly drunk. It would be easy to single him out... Or at least he thought. It seemed that Brendon had a fan club of his own as masses of tipsy teenagers swarmed him. This was going to be a little harder than Gerard previously thought, he needed to catch Brendon's attention.

On his way to grab a red-plastic-cup-beer (because _of course_ they had those,) he bumped into a short dark haired boy -- or more like _he_ bumped into Gerard.

"Sorry," Gerard mumbled.

"S'okay, whatever," the kid slurred.

Gerard looked the kid up and down, noticing his dark slacked jeans and silently gave his approval on his Danzig tee. "Aren't you a little... Young to be here?"

The kid's head snapped up. "Fuck you! I'm turning eighteen this October you motherfucker, don't you dare call me little... Young..." He hiccupped.

"Okay, sorry," Gerard held his hands up in defence. He could smell the alcohol on the guy's breath. "I didn't mean to... Mention that..... I like your shirt?"

The guy smiled "Name's Frank," he nodded.

"Oh, hey, I'm Gerard." He nodded back.

"See you later Gerard, I'm gonna go see if this party's gonna get any more interesting so I can leave." He waved his goodbye.

Gerard kept an eye on Brendon all night. He watched him and followed him around a little but kept it discreet. He wasn't a stalker. He just didn't lose sight of him. Not a stalker. He clenched his fists when he saw some girl get a little too close to him, but didn't do anything. He knew he needed to do _something_ soon, and very soon, because by 11:30pm people were starting to leave and it was getting cold and Gerard was a little drunk and _tired_.

Brendon was on a bench with a brunette half on his lap when Poison Heart by the Ramones came on. Just as it did, Gerard caught site of the guy from before - Frank.

"Thought you would've gone by now," Gerard said as he approached Frank with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

Frank looked up "Well, I was considering leaving not so long ago, but someone brought the _good_ beer. And then this song came on, what can I say, I'm drawn like a moth to a flame," Frank shrugged.

Gerard agreed and turned his head to a flirtatious giggle from the bench. He grinded his teeth watching as the girl swung her bare legs over Brendon's lap and bit her lip.

"C'mere a sec," He said absentmindedly to Frank as he kept his eyes on Brendon and moved them in his line of sight. "Can you do me a favour?"

Frank shrugged "Sure."

"Just-" Gerard said, sighed, downed the rest of his beer and feeling a little lightheaded already, he crashed his lips onto Frank's. It wasn't such a bad plan he thought, as he worked his lips over Frank's, sloppily sucking on his bottom lip. Frank made a startled noise in the back of his throat, his reaction delayed due to the amount of alcohol consumed that night. Gerard could've kissed a girl to avoid the stop and stares and judgemental glares, but A) He knew pretty much no girls whatsoever, Frank and himself were already acquainted, B) It was on impulse, he was drunk, what more was there to say, and C) If he wanted to hook up with a guy why would he kiss a girl and send Brendon mixed messages about his orientation? Surely his act would get Brendon thinking. Sociolect: 0 Gerard logic:1.

Gerard pulled away from Frank with a wet smack and glanced over in Brendon's direction, and to his pleasant surprise, he was looking at Gerard with a puzzled expression.

"Uh," Frank mumbled wiping his mouth with the back of his hand "I'm flattered, really, but I'm not looking--"

"That wasn't for you, cock balloon, that was a show," Gerard interrupted.

Frank stepped back "Wait- what the fuck?" he frowned in disbelief "A show for what? Am I on reality TV?"

"No, fuck, have you ever, uh, liked someone so much you want to make them jealous-"

Frank shook his head "You used me. Ah, I see. Who's the not-so-lucky wormpipe?"

"W... Urie." Gerard mumbled.

"Brendon? Fucking Brendon Urie, seriously?" Frank exclaimed.

"W-What's up with Brendon? Hey, why are you so bothered man? And I didn't fucking use you,"

"Definition, using; Be or become familiar with someone through experience of accomplishing a purpose or achieving a result. Idiot." Frank rolled his eyes.

Gerard stared for a moment, wasn't the dude as drunk as a freaking lord "Are you a fucking dictionary?"

Frank scoffed "I'm out. Good luck with your life, Gerard, but next time you want to fuck a stranger over, try find a more worthy charity than Brendon Urie." he turned and in less than four seconds he vanished from Gerard's sight into the mass herds of drunken teenagers.

 

 

It was during Physics when a loud cough startled Gerard enough to wake him from his sleep like trance; he was lost at Kinematic Concepts. He looked towards the source of the throaty grunt to see Brendon making eyebrows at him. "What?" Gerard whispered.

"I need to talk to you," Brendon whispered back.

"Can't it wait until after-"

"Yeah yeah, that's what I meant, Einstein. Meet me outside Music Room 2 in twenty." Was all Brendon said before turning back to the front. Gerard was certainly curious, slightly giddy, but curious. So of course, he met Brendon outside of the room right on time like he had said.

"Hey Gerard," Brendon greeted him as he approached him. "So, the thing." Gerard's heart started to thump in his chest, he didn't know why he was getting so worked up and nervous "you like music, right?" Gerard blinked, confused.

"Yeah?"

"I mean, good music. The punk stuff. You're into that, right?"

"Of course," Gerard answered.

"Great. Well I'm in this band and I was wondering if you'd come check us out? Like, your opinion?" Brendon stared at him with wide eyes and Gerard blinked again.

"Sure," It wasn't what he was expecting, but he wasn't disappointed.

"Great," Brendon repeated and his grin grew wider. "We're setting up in here actually, come in," He led Gerard into the music room to where he walked in to see drums set up and various guitars in the room. "Guys," Brendon got the attention of three boys in the room "this is Gerard, he's cool, we're gonna play something for him," the guys nodded "oh! Gerard, this is Ryan, Spencer and Jon," he motioned to them. They struck Gerard as familiar; he'd seen them around the school before. He'd spoken to Spencer in Home Ec last year too. He smiled shyly and took a seat by the piano as the four took their positions.

Gerard watched Brendon and his band jump around and play. Gerard liked them, they were prog hybrid indie rock, they were all verging professional musicians, they had real potential. Plus, Brendon had invited Gerard so see his band privately perform. He knew he shouldn't get his hopes up, but he and Brendon were getting closer and Gerard was getting giddy at the thought. Gerard felt himself melt into his seat at the sound of Brendon's angelic voice, he was perfection in Gerard's eyes and he could feel himself falling harder for him every day.

"So, what did you think?" Brendon asked once they were putting their equipment away.

Gerard blinked a few times "Oh, good! Good yeah, great, you- you guys were great." He nodded.

"You think so?" Brendon said, grinning.

"Of course. Yeah. I mean, you guys were really good with your... Instruments and voice, singing, yeah. Great." Gerard wiped his palms on his pants and stood up.

"Thanks," Brendon flashed Gerard another one of his signature grins before turning back to his friends in the doorway "let's hang out another time, we can show you some more of our songs?" he suggested.

Gerard nodded "Sure."

"Alright, gotta fled. See you, Gerard." Brendon said before leaving with his friends.

Gerard stood up to leave, but as he reached the door, he heard a light snicker from behind him. He turned and looked around, stepping further back into the room.

"Hello?" He called out.

"Over here," a male voice replied.

Gerard followed it around the corner of a wall leading to a small storage room. "Frank?" He saw the boy tuning his guitar on a table.

"Hey, Gerard. Had a good mooning session?" He looked up at him with wide, innocent eyes.

"Mooni- I wasn't-"

" _Of course. Yeah. You guys were really good with your... Instruments and voice. Singing, yeah. Great. Good. Great. I love you Brendon be with me forever, Brendon,_ " Frank mimicked.

Gerard bit his lip "You heard that, huh,"

"I can hear your puppy love from a mile away. It makes me sick," Frank snickered.

"What's your problem, man?"

Frank shrugged "I don't have one. I just find you amusing."

Gerard snorted "Well I'm glad you do. Because I don't find anything about," he gestured to himself " _this_ , amusing."

"Come _on_ ," Frank groaned "this is so high school! Boy likes... Boy or girl, commence pining and over played social confidence, there, you've got yourself a cliché."

Gerard shook his head "Why do you care, Frank?"

"Caring is the last thing I'm doing right now-"

"What, so you're mocking?" Gerard folded his arms across his chest.

"Try playful banter. Gosh, stop being such a jerk about it," Frank rolled his eyes.

Gerard glared at him and shuffled on the spot. "So you play guitar?"

"And sing. I'm not in a band or anything, solo at the moment. But It's nice. Like being you own boss, y'know?" Frank set his guitar atop of the table and stood up. "Do you play?"

Gerard shrugged "A little, I mean, not very well."

"I could teach you," Frank suggested.

Gerard's eyes lit up "You being serious?"

Frank nodded "For $15 an hour,"

"Fuck off," Gerard shoved Frank playfully in the shoulder as Frank laughed at him. "I do sing, though."

"Huh?" Frank absentmindedly murmured whilst packing away his equipment.

"I sing," Gerard repeated, quieter this time.

"You any good?" Frank turned to Gerard.

Gerard shrugged "Don't know."

"Modesty. That's a quality you don't find in a lot of people these days. Is that why you like Brendon? 'Cause you know what they say, opposites attract--"

"There is no having a friendly conversation with you, is there? Why do you always bring this shit up? Can't you just let me bask in my self pity and misery?" Gerard groaned, half mocking himself.

"Maybe I'm still mad at you because of Friday," Frank shrugged.

"Oh- oh, okay, is that it? Is that why? Because I assumed it was 'bully the shit out of Gerard day' today or something, or do I have a sign on my head? 'Ask Gerard about his love life because It'll sure make you feel a hell of a lot better about yours!'" He exclaimed.

Frank smirked "Wow." He walked briskly past Gerard, narrowly avoiding knocking him over.

"Do you want another apology?"

"No." Frank said, heading towards the door.

"Then what?" Gerard heard the door close as Frank left, leaving Gerard alone and confused.

 

 

The following week, Gerard barely saw Frank. He would catch him down the corridor, but they'd barely give each other a passing glance. However, Gerard's relationship with Brendon had significantly improved; he noticed how much attention he was paying him since the other Friday when he gave Frank that misleading kiss. It was probably one of the best things he had ever done.

 

 

"Hey Gerard!" Ray called as Gerard set to walk home after school on Friday "Wait up." Ray was Gerard's best friend he first met in his Music class, they'd be around at each other's houses and go to gigs together. Ray introduced Gerard to Bob Bryar two years ago, a drummer and another best friend to Gerard. Gerard caught Ray's hair bouncing towards him through the crowds of students flooding out of the school gates.

"Bob's picking us up at 8, be ready," Ray told Gerard.

Gerard frowned "For what?"

"Oh, didn't I tell you? We're gonna go see Black Flag!" Ray squealed.

Gerard blinked. "Fuck off."

"Dude, I'm being serious," Ray grinned.

Gerard's jaw dropped "You- you said they were all sold out! I- How?"

"Bob, of course, who else?" Ray said like it was painfully obvious.

"I swear I'm gonna kiss that man when I see him,"

"Alright loverboy, well clear it up with your parents, if you can't, you're still coming. We'll make sure of it."

That night, Bob picked Gerard up with Ray in his car at 8 as planned and headed towards the Brighton Bar. Gerard was buzzing in his seat, so much so that Ray had to tell him to calm the fuck down.

The show was messy, hazy, sweaty and completely brilliant. Bob must've spiked Gerard's drink because he caught himself hurling in the toilets on more than one occasion. He was drunk out of his mind, but he swore he saw Frank somewhere in the crowd. He waved it off, Frank had been acting like a jerk so why would Gerard go talk to him?

"Hey Gerard," Ray shouted down his ear, startling the boy "Isn't- Isn't that Frank?" He hiccupped, lifting up an unsteady finger to point in the general direction Gerard was previously looking. He must've mentioned him to Ray when he was around or something, but he can't think properly at the moment and he's way too drunk to give a fuck.

Gerard nodded, feeling dizzy and just wanting to go home.

"Go say hi," Ray suggested.

"Why would I say hi? He's just a dick, I don't wanna talk to dicks," Gerard slurred.

Ray snorted "Yeah right. You're still after that- That Brandon boy aren't you?"

"It's Brendon," Gerard corrected, ignoring Ray's _I'm too drunk to care_. "And yeah- no I mean, I don't know. I l-like him, yeah, he's just sending me mixed messages,"

"The Ross boy?"

Gerard nodded "I've seen how they look each other, fuckin' bums me out y'know?"

Ray slung his arm around Gerard's shoulder "I think you need another drink."

 

 

Gerard's radar had been pretty much Frankif free until the following Wednesday when he ran into him outside the B block.

"Hey," Frank muttered, barely glancing at Gerard as he held a cigarette between his lips.

Gerard awkwardly shuffled and stuck his hands in his pockets. "Hey."

"Are you here to see me on a hidden agenda or is this just a happy accident?" He flashed Gerard a cheeky grin.

Gerard shrugged, letting his shoulders flop "No agenda,"

"Right," Frank stubbed out the last of his cigarette on the wall behind him "How are things with the whole, uh, Urie thing?"

"Brendon? Um, fine? I guess, why, shouldn't things be okay?"

"Hey nervous Nellie, calm it, I was just being friendly. Speaking of, I'm sort of picking up a more-than-friendly vibe from that Ross kid towards Urie _if you get what I mean_ ," Frank gave Gerard a light shove on the shoulder "Does everyone hold their dick for him or something?"

Gerard raised an eyebrow "Have you _seen_ him?"

Frank smirked "He Isn't all that special, you know."

"Says who?"

"Says me," Frank grinned "I mean, he's popular, gelled hair, quirky personality and dress sense, has this dorky charm and he's in a band."

"And that doesn't spell perfect to you? Man, you're either painfully straight, blind or jealous."

"Neither, actually. I just don't fall for the pathetic act of try-hards," Frank chuckled.

Gerard snorted "Brendon Isn't a try hard, Frank, he's legit. Okay?"

"He's an act, Gerard. Your little crush on him is clearly clouding your judgement."

Gerard shook his head, fiddling with the zip of his jacket "For once, Frank, just don't be a dick. Okay? Maybe then I'll catch you hanging around with people other than me every once in a blue moon when I run into you."

Frank didn't say a word but scoffed as he pushed past Gerard without a word.

 

 

"...If I were you Gerard, I'd just give up." Ray concluded his 20 hour long speech on 'The pros and cons of Brendon' in the school cafeteria that Thursday.

"Give up? I can't just not like him like _that_ ,"

"I mean just give up trying so hard to be his best friend to get into his pants! Brendon's a nice guy, cute and everything, but he's leading you on. It's just gonna hurt you more." Ray looked across from the table at Gerard with sad eyes.

Ray always knew what was best for him, he helped him and was always there for him. Gerard could trust his judgement.

"Plus, there are so many other people. There's this Alex guy in my English, he's cute and possibly bi-curious. You never know, you should give it a try,"

"Ray, It's okay, I really don't need you doing-"

"-Oh, what about that Frank guy? He's really cute and you've got mutual interests, right?" Ray wiggled his eyebrows.

Gerard sighed and put his head in his hands "Ray I appreciate this, but I'm good, really."

"Well," Ray sighed "Your only other option is to tell him how you feel."

"That's not a such a crazy idea, but it sounds a lot easier than it actually is."

"What more is there to do?" Ray took a bite of his bologna sandwich "And pine over this guy is not an option,"

Gerard thought it over "Well... What would I say?"

Ray shrugged "There are loads of ways to go about this, like, ask him out, just kiss him, dance your way around the subject... Just do whatever," He spoke with a mouth full of sandwich.

"I'll think about it," Gerard stood up and slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Ray asked, wiping crumbs from his chest.

"The Music room, I'm gonna look for Brendon," Gerard grinned.

"Are you gonna-"

Gerard nodded, blushing slightly "I think so. I'll just... See what happens."

On his way to the Music room, Gerard felt his heart beat in his chest and a pulse in his ears. His palms were hot and sweaty with nerves and he had to regulate his breathing upon entering the room. The first thing he heard was music, the soft strumming of an electric guitar and low humming. Gerard bit his lip and advanced towards the sound. He turned the corner at the far end of the room to see Frank playing his guitar and muttering lyrics along to it.

Having not noticing Gerard's presence yet, Gerard took the opportunity to listen and watch. It was nice, he thought. He was totally entrapped within the sounds and atmosphere Frank was creating. He couldn't tell if it was a romantic ballad or sad and gentle, but he knew he liked what he was hearing because it was from the heart. Frank had a unique singing voice, it was gruff but smooth. Harsh but loving. Rugged but sweet. All of the oxymorons possible, and Gerard loved it.

Gerard shuffled on one foot to another to keep his leg from dropping off and the circulation going, shuffling some music sheets accidentally, causing Frank's head to snap up in a second as he ceased movement.

Frank's mouth was slightly ajar and he could feel a blush creep up from his neck. "You... You weren't supposed to hear that," He said quietly.

Gerard felt his mouth tug into a smile "No It's fine, keep going," He urged.

"I don't think so," Frank breathed "I..." He was lost for words.

"You were good," Gerard said " _Really_ good."

"I was?"

Gerard nodded "What was that?"

"Oh, just something I've been working on. There Isn't a name or anything yet," Frank rubbed the back of his neck.

Silence fell, slightly uncomfortable as Frank was staring at the floor not being able to meet Gerard's eyes.

"Sorry for the other day," Gerard blurted out "Like, for saying that you didn't have any friends. I didn't mean to be a dick," He laughed nervously.

Frank waved it off "No, It's fine. And true,"

"Frank-"

"-Seriously, do you see me hanging around with anyone? Ever?"

Gerard shook his head, feeling somewhat guilty.

"That's because I don't. I'm the lonely kid who listens to hardcore punk and plays softcore rock. I'm a cliché in itself."

Gerard shook his head, stepping forward "No, Frank, you're _you_."

Frank bit his lip, unsure of how to respond. Silence fell again. Gerard brought his hand to his mouth to chew on a nail, staring at the wall and Frank fiddled with his guitar strap.

"Gerard?" Frank broke the silence "This is totally lame and everything, but- you drink coffee, right?" Gerard nodded "Well, I was wondering if you'd like to um, go to Starbucks some time? With me?"

Gerard stared for a moment "Frank," He said, making Frank's heart start to crumble "I- You know that I- I don't like--"

"As friends," Frank cut in.

"Oh," Gerard felt a little stupid "Sure, of course. I'd really like that." He nodded. "Anyway, I've gotta... Get going,"

"Of course, yeah," Frank mumbled, trying to contain a smile.

Upon leaving the room, Gerard started to feel jittery and giddy, though he had no idea why. He headed towards the bathrooms and stopped in his tracks as soon as he rounded the corner at the sight of Brendon Urie eating Ryan Ross' face. Gerard felt his throat close up and dry up in a matter of moments so much so that it hurt, and his heart stopped. He was hit with a wave of nausea and all sound and movement ceased.

Ryan pulled away, grinning and walked down the opposite end of the corridor towards the Science block leaving Brendon to turn towards Gerard with a sickeningly wide lovesick grin plastered upon his face which soon vanished as soon as he caught sight of him.

"Gerard," He said, sounding surprised "I- I'm sorry,"

Gerard swallowed "For what?" He croaked.

Brendon sighed and walked over to Gerard "Look," He said once he had approached him "I know that you like me, and what I did was kinda bad, but just hear me out,"

"W-What do you mean? What did you do?"

"You know how you kissed that Frank Iero boy to get my attention?"

Gerard nodded, feeling foolish.

"Well that's where I got the idea. I mean, I've liked Ryan for... Since I knew how to _masturbate_ and I've been trying to get his attention with the company of girls and... Well it never really worked because that'd confuse anyone who'd try to get the attention of someone when they're gay. And I could see that's what you had done,"

Gerard let it sink in as he started to put the pieces together "So... So you..."

"Yeah. I'm so sorry, Gerard, it was unfair to lead you on, especially when I know how you feel about me, I'm sorry. But I just needed Ryan to see me _in that way_ and look, it worked!" He grinned.

Gerard closed his eyes, feeling stupid and insignificant. He wanted nothing more than to punch Brendon in the face right now and _scream_. But, really. What could _he_ say?

Gerard opened his eyes and smiled, suddenly realising something "I get it," He said calmly watching the relief display on Brendon's face "It's okay," He said, and with that he turned down the way he came back towards the Music room. Excitement filled him as he ran down the corridor, into the room he was previously in, as he caught sight of Frank, as he ran up to him, as he pulled Frank's face towards his and as their lips met.

A warm sensation filled Gerard's body, one he had never felt before. He felt tingly, goosebumbs covered his arms and neck as Frank made a startled noise in his mouth but soon wrapped his arms around the taller boy. Frank grunted and pushed Gerard up against the wall, his tongue making its way into Gerard's mouth as his hand made its way further down Gerard's body.

"Here?" Gerard gasped into the kiss.

Frank nodded and smirked, unbuttoning Gerard's pants and pushing them down to palm Gerard's growing hard on. Gerard felt sparks of electricity in his stomach as Frank bit Gerard's lip and he took Gerard's almost hard dick out of his underwear to stroke it. Gerard moaned into Frank's mouth which Frank took as an opportunity to run his tongue along the roof of Gerard's mouth. Frank gave Gerard's dick a few squeezes as Gerard bucked his hips up in Frank's hand, getting closer and closer to the edge. Frank moved his mouth down to his neck, sucking and biting on the skin there so he could hear Gerard's moans and ragged breathing. Gerard threw his head back as Frank ran his thumb over the tip of his dick, squeezing and stroking it, he moved his mouth back up to Gerard's as he came all over Frank's hand and cried out into Frank's mouth.

Frank wiped his hands clean on tissues at the other end of the room, giving Gerard time to pull up his pants and compose himself, he still felt light headed from the orgasm Frank had just given him. It happened so quickly, Gerard was still slightly stunned.

 

 

"...So then he gave me his number then the bell went for class. That's it." Gerard explained to Ray.

Ray stared at Gerard with his mouth hanging slightly open "The guy gave you a handjob in an unlocked classroom?"

Gerard nodded, being unable to wipe the grin off of his face.

"Man," Ray shook his head as he walked through the gates of the school "I gotta give you more credit,"

Gerard chuckled. As they turned a corner, they spotted Frank sitting on a wall.

" _Speaking of_ ," Ray teased.

"Hey," Gerard said as they advanced closer.

Frank looked up at Gerard then to Ray before hopping off the wall "Could I speak to Gerard in private for a moment, please?"

"Of course, I live just around the corner from here anyway. See ya," Ray said before taking off.

"So I hear Brendon and Ryan are an 'item' now?" Frank said looking Gerard dead in the eyes.

"Uh, yeah they are, how did you find out?"

"People talk," Frank snapped "So basically, I heard it happened at lunch today. Right before you ran into Brendon, which was right before you ran into me. Am I right?"

Gerard's eyes widened "Okay, I know how this might sound, but It's not, It's what made me realise that--"

"Cut the crap, will you? I know that you were mad and jealous and upset, so you went running to me. I've only known you for a few weeks and this Isn't the first time you've fucking used me. I don't know why I'm so surprised." Frank's voice started breaking and his breathing became uneven.

"Hey, I didn't use you when I came to you, Frank--"

Frank cut Gerard off by a blow to the face startling Gerard and giving him a throbbing left cheek.

"You really need to sort yourself out, Gerard." Frank said before walking away and leaving Gerard clutching his cheek.

 

 

Gerard couldn't sleep that night, his mind was elsewhere. He needed to make things up to Frank. Then he thought of something -- he had Frank's number in his phone. He retrieved his phone from his pants strewn over a chair in his bedroom and began typing.

**_To Frank_ **  
**_10:47pm_ **  
_Hey Frank, It's Gerard. I'm sorry, I can't say that enough, but I am._  
 _Yeah, okay, I was mad when I caught Brendon and Ryan, but then it sort of cleared up my feelings, y'know?? Like, I knew that I liked you then._

**_To Frank_ **  
**_10:51pm_ **  
_Okay that didn't really explain things and sounded lame. Basically, I really like you. I don't want to throw this or our friendship away. I didn't use you, honest._

**_To Frank_ **  
**_10:57pm_ **  
_I understand that you're angry and I don't blame you. I was an ass and I deserved what was coming to me, but I still like you and a response would be great so I know you're not dead, or_

**_To Frank_ **  
**_10:59pm_ **  
_Okay probably should've worded that better_  
 _I'm not saying that you'd...._  
 _I don't even know what I'm saying anymore. Just that I'm /sorry/._

**_To Frank_ **  
**_11:04pm_ **  
_I'm starting to wonder if I'm even texting the right number_

**_To Frank_ **  
**_11:06pm_ **  
_Oh, and I forgot to say, I saw you at Black Flag_  
 _Idk if you saw me or not but I was v drunk_

**_To Frank_ **  
**_11:18m_ **  
_You should see me drunk, apparently I'm funny_

**_To Frank_ **  
**_11:20pm_ **  
_I'm so lame_

**_To Frank_ **  
**_11:33pm_ **  
_Are you ok though seriously??_

**_To Frank_ **  
**_11:35pm_ **  
_You're an excellent kisser_

**_From Frank_ **  
**_11:37pm_ **  
_you just dont give up do you_

The buzz startled Gerard but brought a smile to his face nonetheless.

**_To Frank_ **  
**_11:38pm_ **  
_I knew that'd do it_

**_To Frank_ **  
**_11:40pm_ **  
_How are you?_

**_From Frank_ **  
**_11:41pm_ **  
_im ok_

**_To Frank_ **  
**_11:43pm_ **  
_Good_  
 _Are we good?_

**_From Frank_ **  
**_11:45pm_ **  
_i guess though that wasnt much of an apology_

**_To Frank_ **  
**_11:47pm_ **  
_Do you want me to get to my knees and beg? Other than the apology, I'd be returning a favour..._

**_From Frank_ **  
**_11:49pm_ **  
_youre a comedian_

**_To Frank_ **  
**_11:50pm_ **  
_I try_

**_From Frank_ **  
**_11:54pm_ **  
_im sorry for punching u in the face_

**_To Frank_ **  
**_11:55pm_ **  
_It's fine_  
 _Hell of a right hook, though_  
 _And I'm sorry for everything in between_  
 _Again_

**_From Frank_ **  
**_11:57pm_ **  
_its ok_  
 _now i get it_  
 _i mean better than before_  
 _i think_

**_From Frank_ **  
**_11:58pm_ **  
_ps i really like u too_

Gerard grinned at his phone, biting his lip and feeling like a lovesick teenager. Which technically, he was.

**_To Frank_ **  
**_00:04am_ **  
_So, when do you want to get that coffee?_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> fin.
> 
>  
> 
> hey ho sucky teenagers in love going on a coffee date how sweet


End file.
